Connor Lacey's Adventures of Transformers Robots in Disguise (2015)
'''Connor Lacey's Adventures of Transformers Robots in Disguise (2015) '''is the 10th YIFM/Transformers crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on Youtube in the near. Plot After the events of Connor Lacey's Adventures of Transformers Prime, Connor Lacey and his friends have returned to Earth to stop the new Decepticons Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock (Pokémon), May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, , The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Luna (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Princess Twilight Sparkle,Spike,Applejack,Fluttershy,Pinkie Pie,Rarity,Rainbow Dash, Heatwave, Blades (Rescue Bots), Chase (Rescue Bots), Boulder (RB), Blurr (Rescue Bots), Salvage, Quickshadow, Chief Charlie Burns, Cody Burns, Kade Burns, Graham Burns, Dani Burns, Woody Burns, Doc Greene, Frankie Greene, Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth), Jafar, Iago and Vilgax will guest star in this series. * In this series, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of the Autobots, Decepticons, Mini-Cons and the Rescue Bots. * Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth), Jafar, Iago and Vilgax will work with Steeljaw (Decepticon), Starscream (RID 2015), Motermaster (RID 2015), Soundwave (RID 2015) and Cyclonus (RID 2015) in this series. * In the end of the series, Bumblebee (Robots in Disguise (2015), Sideswipe (Robots in Disguise (2015), Strongarm, Grimlock (Robots in Disguise (2015), Fixit, Jazz (Robots in Disguise (2015), Drift (Autobot), Jetstorm (Autobot Mini-Con), Slipstream (Autobot), Windblade, Ratchet (Prime), Undertone, Bulkhead (Prime), Heatwave, Blades (Rescue Bots), Chase (Rescue Bots), Boulder (RB), Blurr (Rescue Bots), Salvage, Quickshadow, Chief Charlie Burns, Cody Burns, Kade Burns, Graham Burns, Dani Burns, Woody Burns, Doc Greene and Frankie Greene will join Connor Lacey and Pals for more adventures. Episodes # Pilot (Part 1) # Pilot (Part 2) # Trust Exercises # More than Meets the Eye # W.W.O.D.? # As the Kospego Commands! # Collect 'Em All # True Colors # Rumble in the Jungle # Can You Dig It? # Adventures in Bumblebee-Sitting! # Hunting Season # Out of Focus # Sideways # Even Robots Have Nightmares # Some Body, Any Body # One of Our Mini-Cons Is Missing # Deep Trouble # The Champ # The Trouble with Fixit # Lockout # Similarly Different # The Buzz on Windblade # Ghosts and Impostors # Battlegrounds, Part 1 # Battlegrounds, Part 2 # Overloaded, Part 1 # Overloaded, Part 2 # Metal Meltdown # Suspended # Cover Me # Brainpower # Misdirection # Bumblebee's Night Off # Impounded # Portals # Graduation Exercises # Decepticon Island (Part 1) # Decepticon Island (Part 2) # History Lessons # Strongarm's Big Score # Pretzel Logic # Mighty Big Trouble # Mini-Con Madness # Worthy # King of the Hill (Part 1) # King of the Hill (Part 2) # Defrosted # Blurred # Sphere of Influence # Bee Cool # The Great Divide # Get a Clue # Out of the Shadows # Disordered Personalities # Guilty As Charged # The Golden Knight # The Fastest Bot Alive! # Railroad Rage # Combine and Conquer # Moon Breaker # Exiles # Breathing Room # Prepare for Departure # Prisoner Principles # Collateral Damage # Something He Ate # Sick as a Bot # Five Fugitives # Enemy of My Enemy # Freedom Fighters Episode transcripts # Pilot (Part 1)/Transcript # Pilot (Part 2)/Transcript # Trust Exercises/Transcript # More than Meets the Eye/Transcript # W.W.O.D.?/Transcript # As the Kospego Commands!/Transcript # Collect 'Em All/Transcript # True Colors/Transcript # Rumble in the Jungle/Transcript # Can You Dig It?/Transcript # Adventures in Bumblebee-Sitting!/Transcript # Hunting Season/Transcript # Out of Focus/Transcript # Sideways/Transcript # Even Robots Have Nightmares/Transcript # Some Body, Any Body/Transcript # One of Our Mini-Cons Is Missing/Transcript # Deep Trouble/Transcript # The Champ/Transcript # The Trouble with Fixit/Transcript # Lockout/Transcript # Similarly Different/Transcript # The Buzz on Windblade/Transcript # Ghosts and Impostors/Transcript # Battlegrounds, Part 1/Transcript # Battlegrounds, Part 2/Transcript # Overloaded, Part 1/Transcript # Overloaded, Part 2/Transcript # Metal Meltdown/Transcript # Suspended/Transcript # Cover Me/Transcript # Brainpower/Transcript # Misdirection/Transcript # Bumblebee's Night Off/Transcript # Impounded/Transcript # Portals/Transcript # Graduation Exercises/Transcript # Decepticon Island (Part 1)/Transcript # Decepticon Island (Part 2)/Transcript # History Lessons/Transcript # Strongarm's Big Score/Transcript # Pretzel Logic/Transcript # Mighty Big Trouble/Transcript # Mini-Con Madness/Transcript # Worthy/Transcript # King of the Hill (Part 1)/Transcript # King of the Hill (Part 2)/Transcript # Defrosted/Transcript # Blurred/Transcript # Sphere of Influence/Transcript # Bee Cool/Transcript # The Great Divide/Transcript # Get a Clue/Transcript # Out of the Shadows/Transcript # Disordered Personalities/Transcript # Guilty As Charged/Transcript # The Golden Knight/Transcript # The Fastest Bot Alive!/Transcript # Railroad Rage/Transcript # Combine and Conquer/Transcript # Moon Breaker/Transcript # Exiles/Transcript # Breathing Room/Transcript # Prepare for Departure/Transcript # Prisoner Principles/Transcript # Collateral Damage/Transcript # Something He Ate/Transcript # Sick as a Bot/Transcript # Five Fugitives/Transcript # Enemy of My Enemy/Transcript # Freedom Fighters/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series